nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zombiehunter115/Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 story
This is a not the official story. It's my interpitation. I stayed up until 8:00 in the morning writing this, so there's bound to be mistakes. Lemme know what you think. In the year 2043, almost two decades after the death of Raul Menendez and the riots that soon followed, two sisters chose to do something about the shitty world they live in. The older sister, Savannah, chose to do it from a lab and a boardroom. The younger sister, Jessica, wanted to fight like her father and his father before him. While on mission one night, Jessica Mason along with two of her fellow specialists, Donnie “Ruin” Walsh and Erin “Battery” Baker were ambushed. As Jessica and “Battery” stacked up to breach, “Ruin” climbed the roof and noticed the enemies inside not only have better gear than intel said they did, but were waiting for their arrival. As “Ruin” yelled “Abort breach!”, it was too late. Jessica was killed, and “Ruin” had to drag a badly wounded “Battery” to safety. Something about that didn’t make sense to “Ruin”. They were sitting ducks but they made it out alive. He didn’t think too much on it. He was just glad to be out alive. Savannah Mason was given custody of Jessica’s daughter, Lucy. And now, she has made breakthroughs in many scientific discoveries. Thanks to her newest project, codenamed Project Blackout, she has become the world’s first trillionaire. She has recruited the world’s best soldiers to test Blackout for her. These soldiers being “Ruin” and “Battery”, who has a new prosthetic arm after the incident. The others being David “Prophet” Wilkes, He “Seraph” Zhen-Zhen, Tavio “Nomad” Rojas, Krystof “Firebreak” Hejek, Jarrah “Crash” Bazley, Kieran “Torque” MacKay, Kerk “Ajax” Rossuow, Katsumi “Recon” Kimura, and Leni “Zero” Vogel. Each has their own special skill set. Two years go by and Blackout is a success. Savannah is troubled though. She keeps having nightmares. Afraid of what might happen to Lucy if she doesn’t keep the dark secrets of Blackout under wraps. It already cost her Jessica. Then again, if she hadn’t tipped off the enemy soldiers, the secrets of Element 115 and reviving fallen soldiers for war would have caused her to lose all of the rights to Blackout to Menendez. Even though she had discovered 115 and brought him back, Menendez would still take over the project that she had asked for his help on. Her husband, the revived Frank Woods, assures her it’s just a bad dream. “But what about your ‘friend’?” she asks. “Who? Your grandfather? Please,” he reassures, “He so brainwashed, he thinks I’M the fucker who rescued him in Angola.” “You’re right, sweetie,” she agrees, “Just incase, I want you to go to the asylum and check in on that vegetable.” “You got it, honey,” he says. Meanwhile, in another dimension, it is the final battle between Primis and the evil Shadowman in Dr. Monty’s “perfect” world. “There’s too many of them!” Dempsey yells. Richtofen fires a shot from his Apothicon Servant creating a mini black hole. “Quick through the blast!” he exclaimed. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen barely escape, but the Shadowman follows through the black hole. Back in modern day, “Ruin” is thinking about that night they were overrun. “Battery” sees him and asks what’s up. “That night. Something was off,” he replies. “What night?” she questioned. “THAT night,” he says, “Why didn’t they finish us? We were sitting ducks. They quit firing, then two shots. BAM! BAM!” Then… nothing.” “This was all… two years ago,” she says, “Why now? What are you not telling me?” “Ruin” tosses his phone towards her. “Hit play,” he says. She hits play on his phone and sees a hooded person. It’s unknown who this person is due to the hood and the voice synthesizer. “Listen to me very carefully. Watch your back. Everything you know is wrong,” the hooded person says. “What is this?” “Battery” asks. “I don’t know,” “Ruin” replies, “Just keep your head on a swivel from now on. I’ve already showed the others.” “I hear you, Walsh,” she assures. Back at Savannah’s home, she gets a call from Menendez telling her that all the specialists are compromised. While “Crash”, “Ajax”, “Torque”, and “Zero” shrugged off the warning given by “Ruin”, the rest are aware and alert. She puts out a kill order on those that are alert. She was close to losing control of Blackout. She needs to take care of it before they find out about 115. All of them are attacked. All of them make it out alive thanks to the hooded figure getting ahold of them. It was a close call for “Ruin”, but he made it to the safe house that everyone met up at. As “Ruin” walked in and sees the hooded figure sitting in front of a computer he begins to question them with a gun pointed to their head. “The specialists are dark. Are they still alive? Who wants us dead?!” “Ruin questions. The hooded figure pulls up an image of Savannah Mason. As “Ruin” is about to grab the hooded figure, Lucy comes running up to them. As the hooded figure turns around it’s revealed to be Jessica Mason with her lower jaw missing and a voice synthesiser in place. “Lucy, this is Donnie,” she says “Jessica! You… How?” he asks, shocked. Before she could give an answer, he is surrounded by “Battery”, “Recon”, “Prophet”, “Firebreak”, “Sereph”, and “Nomad” all barely making it out from their homes after the kill order was sent. Jessica explains everything. 115, her fake death, and why she couldn’t let anyone know. “Recon” tells them of his attackers. He used his vision pulse to see that “Crash”, “Torque”, “Ajax” and “Zero” lead the attack on his home. “They got my wife in the crossfire,” he said, “I’m just glad I got Alessandra out of there alive. She couldn’t stay with me though. She’s with my in-laws at the moment.” “Seems as though the list people we can trust is small,” “Sereph” says. “Maybe not,” Jessica says, “I have a contact stateside who could help.” He designed the EWR program and is the founder of the Winslow Accord.” “Wait,” “Prophet” says, “You’ve been talking to George Winslow?” “Yes,” Jessica replies. “Prophet” just stares at her with astonishment. “Just because we have the WA on our side, doesn’t mean this’ll be easy,” Jessica says, “The remains of the Cordes Die movement has now formed into the CDP. And that’s all being lead by Raul Menendez and my sister.” Just then, the door gets slammed in. Instead of attackers, like everyone thought at first, it was Primis. “Who are the fuck are you guys?!” “Firebreak” demands. “No time to explain!”, Nikolai replies, “Help me move this cabinet in front of door! We are being attacked by zombies!” Primis and the others move cabinets and chairs in front of the door. “Start talking or we will kill you,” “Nomad” demands. “My name is Dr. Edward Richtofen. These are my friends,” Richtofen says “Friend is kind of a strong word,” Dempsey mutters. “Quite!” Richtofen orders, “We were overrun by the zombies when we jumped through the portal. How we ended up in this dimension, I have no idea. Although it seems as though the zombies just showed up as we arrived in this dimension. He must have followed us here. But since the universe is still intact, his powers must be limited here.” “What the fuck are you talking about?” “Ruin” asks. “We are from an alternate reality. One much worse than this one. However, if you do not help us, it may very well end up just like ours.” “First off, even if we did believe you, how would we be able to help you when we have our own shit to deal with?” “Battery” asks “Hold on, Erin,” Jessica says, “We didn’t have a zombie problem until these guys showed up. They could be telling the truth. Not to mention we could still use soldiers.” “Got a point.” “Prophet” says. “Ok,” “Ruin” says, “we’ll help you if you help us. But we’re keeping an eye on you.” “Fair enough,” Takeo says. Richtofen then begins to tell about the Shadowman and how he needs 115 for power. Jessica mentions how Savannah has been using 115 to bring back fallen soldiers for war profits. They conclude that since in this dimension there is so little of it here, reality hasn’t fallen apart yet. They set out toward the mansion on the Blackout grounds and fight off the Shadowman before he is at full power. It was a hard battle but they were victorious. They lost “Recon” in the battle. Meanwhile, Savannah gets word of a disturbance on the Blackout grounds. She turns on the walls to close them in and sends in CDP squads lead by “Torque”, “Zero”, “Crash”, and “Ajax”. All seems lost for our heroes when all of a sudden EWR-”Reaper” comes in with a Black Ops squad fresh from the WA. “Torque”, “Crash”, and “Ajax” are K.I.A. and “Zero” is the only one to make it out alive. Our heroes call in a heavy bombing run on the Blackout grounds after they have reached a safe distance. Blackout is no more. Back at Savannah’s HQ, “Zero” is giving a report of what happened. “Everything’s gone?” Savannah asks. “Everything,” “Zero” answers, “I have something that could help rebuild, but you’re gonna have to pay me a lot if you want me to stay on the losing side.” “If it really is, you have a blank check with as many zeros on it as you’d like.” Savannah says. “As you know, my skills are not towards fighting. More hacking,” “Zero” says. “Yes.” Savannah says. “What if I told you I could wire into a human being to keep tabs on them at all times. I’m still working on it, but I’m sure with more help and money, I could start a partnership with the Winslow Accord while still benefiting the CDP. We would need a new business name in order to fool the WA.” “Zero” says. “What is this wiretap called?” Savannah asks. “I call it a Direct Neural Interface, “Zero” says, “Or DNI for short.” Meanwhile, back at the Specialist HQ, Primis is returning to their dimension. “...And make sure no one ever learns of 115 again,” Richtofen says. “Yes,” Jessica says, “Thank you again for your help.” As Primis teleports away, “Ruin” is looking at photos of him and “Recon”. “He was a good soldier,” “Ruin” said, “I’m gonna keep an eye on his daughter. That was his last wish.” “Thanks for doing that, Walsh,” “Battery” said, “We need to look after our own.” As “Ruin” heads out, only Jessica and “Battery” are still in the building. “What are you gonna do now?” “Battery” asks, “You tossing in the towel?” “God no. I can’t imagine a normal life with how I look,” Jessica replies, “Might do some wet work.” “Heh, good.” I don’t wanna see you going just yet,” “Battery” says. “Let me know if you need me for wet work,” Jessica smirked, “Just don’t use my name. It’s still too risky to go by that. I’m not ready to let everyone know I’m still kicking.” “What should I call you then?” “Battery” asks. Jessica paused for a moment before giving an answer. “Spectre”. Category:Blog posts